Una boda desastroza
by ATMD
Summary: Si te vi en ese instante, hermosa como siempre con ese vestido de novia que te hacia parecer un angel, pero yo no era el que estaba ahi, si no ese maldito mini-rey, se supone que eras mia, no tenia que evitar esto, debeia ser un sueño. AMUTO LEMON


**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si asu creadora Peach-pit**

**Ikuto POV**

Hace diez años mi pregunta fue el por que te casaste con el? es que acaso tu no me amabas, se que no habiamos acordado nada pero acaso no pudiste esperarme, que te dio el que yo no te pude hacer dado. Si recuerdo que era el dia de tu boda tu vestida en ese vestido de novia, te veias hermosa pero se suponia que eras mia. Sonreias esa era mi sonrisa por que le sonries a l de esa manera; tu estas feliz y el quien sabe en lo que piense.

No se por kami me castigaba de esta manera, si lo primero que queria era matar a Tadase el se robo lo que era mio, si tu eras mia quisieras o no: lo eras. El sufrimiento, la ira se apoderaba de mi en ese instante pero cuando dijiste acepto la vida creo que se me acabo. Si oficialmente eras de el, pero yo tenia la esperanza de que fueras mia, si no aunque sea por la fuerza lo serias. La ceremonia fue la mas apestosa, son ofenderte querida, de toda mi vida su ridiculo baile de los novios hacia poner mis nervios de puntas, el brindis todo era ridiculo aun me sigo preguntando por aun seguia ahi, bien aunque suene ridiculo esperaba que tu mi peque a hentai, tu Amu vinieras conmigo y huyeras junto ami.  
No recuerdo cuanto sake tome ni recuerdo bien que era lo que me hablaba Utau y Kukai pero me meti tanto en la bebida que no me di cuenta de nada, habia una chica linda que me hacia ojitos a cada rato, ella era rubia, operada definitivamente aunque bien si que al menos era para pode pasar el rato, la saque a bailar tu ni caso me hacias pasaba por delante tuyo y ni siquieras me veias tu estabas tan feliz con ese principe tuyo, te odiaba lo admito te odiaba por amarte tanto, es que ni siquiera sentiste algo por mi, entoces por que te ruborizabas a cada rato que me divertia contigo, por qu me econtabas a mi como eras cuando a el ni siquiera le mencionaste cual era tu color favorito, acaso el sabia que tu eras romantica y que te gustaba que te trataran como una reina? acaso el sabia que te gustaba tu preciado color rosa? acaso el sabia que eras una romantica, que cuando veias esas pelicula de disney en donde el principe le daba un beo a la princesa tus ojitos brillaban de la emocion? (N/a:bn esa yo la invente)No definitivamente l no te conocia,  
entoces por que te casaste con el. Tu sabias que yo te prometia una vida feliz, si admito que nada era predesible en mi vida, tambien es compresible que yo no tenga el mismo dinero que "Tadase-soy marica-pero hago como si no lo fuera",tambien se que yo no tengo la misma reputacion que el, si admito que soy un vago pero te aseguro que si tu fueras mi novia o fuera lo que fueras te hubiera tratado como una reina, si lo que tu eras para mi, tu eras mi reina, la unica mujer con la cual hubiera dejado de ser soltero, si por ti hubiera quitado mi malsano habito de fumar, pues se que te molesta, es mas si tu me pedirias que me pusiera una camiseta rosa como las que usa "tu marica esposo" me la hubiera puesto pues todo lo que tu me pedias para mi eran ordenes mi reina.

Este dia si que hize todo lo que ati no te gustaba, en vez de fumar uno me tome toda la caja de cigarros, tome hasta que mi conciencia se arrepientiera al dia siguiente, cuando baile contigo me reclamaste, con que derecho osas hacerlo se supone que yo lo debera hacer pero no te dije nada. Volvi a bailar con esa chica y ella me pidio que lo hicieramos oferta que no rechaze lo primero que queria era olvidarte, en eel salon habia un parque ahi estaba apunto de hacerlo con esa chica que ni su nombre me acordaba pero antes de que pasara algo vi a tu futuro lo vi hablando con otro hombre que no conocia me llamo mas la atencion, le dije a esta chica que ya no traia ganas y ella se fue indignada para lo poco que me importaba. Tadase hablaba con el, no discutia pero lo que me sorprendio fue algo que escuchaba

-Tadase deja la apuesta-decia el hombre

-no ya la voy a completar-dijo el

-pero y que es lo que vas hacer yo no quiero que te acuestes con esa zorra-dijo el chico

-no lo hare amor, te lo prometo-dijo Tadase y lo beso

Espera que? se besaron me dio asco y me retire de ahi que era lo que te estaban haciendo mi angel, no que era lo que te querian hacer?, aunque me costo mucho regrese queria saber que era lo que tenian planeando esos cabrones de mierda para el colmo maricones (N/a:no tengo nada en contra de los gays quiero aclarlo pues me caian muy bien)  
-entoces que haras,amor-volvio a insistir el chico

-kyo, dentro de media hora nos iremos ella y yo a un hotel, segun a pasar la noche de bodas, la dejare en el cuarto y nos veremos a bajo del hotel paradise, entendiste?-dijo Tadase

-Lo hare, te lo prometo-dijo y se volvieron a besar.

Bien los seguiria y sin importar nada no dejare que tadase dañe a mi pincesa. Espere la media hora deje de tomar, y cuando faltaban 5 minutos baje a buscar mi coche, los seguiria, llegue al hotel y le di mi auto a un hombre que trabaja ahi para que lo estacionara, el hombre me dio un numero y yo me fui a esconder. Tadase y Amu llegaron y Tadase pidio una habitacion. LLegue yo y le pedi a la señorita que me dijera cual habitacion habian tomado, ella se nego pero le ofreci una gran cantidad de dinero que ella no se nego en decirmelo, ellos podieron la habitacion 33 y yo pedi la 34. Espere hasta que Tadase 15 minutos y Tadase salio. Vi como tiraba la tarjeta de la habitacion y se fue muy feliz el sinverguenza, Cuando entre ala habitacion vi que Amu estaba en ba o me sente en la sala, esperandola pues le contaria lo que paso, si; sabia que lloraria pero no quisiera que lo supiera por otras personas

-Tadase-kun perdon por la espera pero-dijo ella con un baby doll color negro eso me congelo como deseaba arrancarselo y poseerla ahi mismo

-Ikuto que haces aqui-dijo ella y trato de cubrirse

Me aceque a ella y le quite la manos que trataban de cubrirse lo oco que podia, la recargue a la pared y deje sus en la pared

-Yo sere tu noche de bodas-le dije en el oido y la bese. Vi que ella trato de liberarse de mi y yo la apegue mas ami

-Que haces, suelta..me, sueltame Ikuto estas borracho, Tadase-kun TADASE-KUN-gruto ella y yo me aleje vi que estaba llorando-donde esta?-me pregunto

-quien?-finji que no sabia

-Tadase-kun donde esta? que le has hecho-dijo y me golpeo el pecho- contesta-dijo ella y lloro pero era de ira

-no lo se-conteste con sinceridad

-entoces por que tu estas aqui?-dijo ella

-bueno por que yo..-busque un pretexto pero el celular de Amu empezo a sonar

-bueno-dijo ella

-tadase-kun, donde estas?-dijo ella

-ah, si-dijo desanimada

-entiendo, ojale y tu amigo se mejore-dijo ella mas desanimada

-eh, no no hay problema, si lo se, lo se, esta bien nos veremos mañana-dijo ella

-adios-dijo y colgo se puso a llorar y se tiro al suelo

Camine hacia ella y la abraze

-siempre sospeche que habia algo extraño en esa relacion-me dijo ella entre hipido

-pero despues cuando me pidio que nos casaramos yo.. yo pense que eran alusinaciones mias-dijo y mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-por que? esto es raro somos la unica pareja de recien casados que no han consumado su matrimonio solo por que el mejor amigo del novio tuvo un accidente con su carro, yo, soy tan tonta-me dijo y lloro-yo no queria ver lo obvio yo solo negaba aun cuando todo mundo lo rumoreaba-dijo ella

-shh, ya no llores mas, mi princesa, Amu yo... yo te amo-le dije

-no tengas compacion de mi Ikuto-dijo ella y me miro como si yo estuviera mintiendole

-no lo hago, yo si te amo-dije y la bese Dios, cuantas veces habia soñado con esto, con besarla con hacerla mia.

Cuando crei que ella me iba a rechazar, ella solo tomo mi cuello y me acerco mas, si ella queria que siguiera meti mi lengua cuidadosamente a su cabidad le pedi permiso y ella abrio su boca para seguir, fue un juego de lenguas pero yo no evitaba tocarla, inspeccionandome que no fuese un sueño otro muy buen sueño. Ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y ambos gemimos ante la cercania me levante para llevarla a la cama, camine lentamente siguiendo nuestro beso hasta que senti que llegue a la cama y la deposite ahi con delicadeza, viendo como ella respiraba agitadamente y me veia con deseo, Sin esperar mas la acoste y emepze a besarla lentamente ella suspiraba por cada beso que le daba en el cuello pero cuando mordi su oreja ella gimio.  
-Hoy es tu noche de bodas verdad?-le pregunte con una voz agitada

Ella asintio

-bien por que te hare el amor hasta que pierdas la conciencia-le dije y segui besandola, ella me trataba de quitarme la camisa boton por boton pero se canso de hacerlo que la arranco, se quedo viendome como ida

-te gusta lo que miras?-le pregunte

-si-me respondio y yo segui con mi trabajo

Primero le quiere la parte principal del conjunto en el cual dejo expuestos sus pequeños pero blandos pechos cosa que me saco fuera de mis casillas y empeze a mamarlo como si fuera un bebe, ella gemia y gritaba mi nombre mientas que sus manos recorrian mi espalda, una de mis manos ya se habia ido a bajo de ella asu sexo que empeze a masajear, vi que tenia intenciones de quitarme el pantalon pero le evite el tiempo y rapido me lo quite, si ya queria estar dentro de ella su cuerpo me lo pedia y el mio mas

-Ikuto, porfavor, porfavor-me suplicaba

Cosa que no pude suportar y atendi a su pedido la penetre con cuidado pues sabia que era virgen estaba feliz yo la habia hecho mia, si tome lo que me pertenecia desde el principio

-ah, duele, me duele Ikuto-me decia ella entre llanto

La bese y le di un beso en la frente

-solo hoy te dolera por mi-le dije

Espere a que ella se acostumbrara a mi, despues de unos segundo ella estaba en busca de friccion yo segui sus peticiones la empeze a embestir primero despacio y despues con fuerza

-ahh Ikuto, sigue-me pedia

La embesti con mas fuerza tanto que se escuchaba como la cama se movia y golpeaba la pared (N/a: se que eso es muy imposible pero dejenme se vale de todo)  
Senti como se contraia ella ya habia llegado al climax pero yo no, la segui embistiendo espere a que ella se recuperaba para seguir segui, yo tenia ganas de hacerlo incluso por toda la noche si se podia pero mi cuerpo me mando la se al que yo estaba apunto de lllagar a mi climax, llego mi esperado climax y me embarre en ella -Amu-gemi el nombre de mi amada Despues de acabar ambos nos abrazamos, estabamos sudados era verdad, pero una sonrisa de reflejaba en nuestros rostros, pero ella empezo a cortar el silencio

-Ikuto, Tadase, el si el ve esto el sospechara y..-se puso nerviosa

-Shh, el no dira nada te lo aseguro-le dije y la bese Ambos nos acostamos en la cama

-Te amo-le dije a ella

- y yo ati-me respondio

Si han pasado diez años, para esa mujer la cual aun sigue casada para mantener apariencias que en realidad no le el dia es Amu Hotori pero entre mis brazos cuando llega la noche cuando le da las buenas noches a su esposo. si solo en la noche cuando va a su cuarto y sabe que yo la estoy esperando solo en en ese entoces ella es Amu Tsukiyomi.  
Fin

* * *

bien este es mi primer One-shot que lo invente por escuchar una cancion espeto que les haya gustado

aunke ya se ke el fianl e querian matar solo por que no puse un divorcio, sinceramente yo lo hubiera hecho al dia siguiente pero es para darle trama y emocion a este pequeño fic

Tambien quisiera anunciar que si voi a seguir con mis fics, y publicare dis caps de dos fic el lunes y otro el martes

en fin si les gusto o si me quieren amenazar etc, son bien recibidos en este fic


End file.
